The overall goal of this project is to generate molecular profiles of the lymphoproliferative disorders and to assess the usefulness of these profiles in providing clinically relevant information that may have both diagnostic and prognostic value. Molecular profiles are generated using genetic loci that have been associated with particular lymphoproliferative disorders such as bcl-1, bcl-2 and c-myc as well as other loci whose influence in these disorders are not so well understood. The data generated for each locus is correlated with clinical, immunologic, and pathologic data. Using this combined approach, we hope to increase our diagnostic and prognostic precision in the classification of lymphopoietic disorders. The molecular profiles also generate important biologic information with regard to the particular genes under study. Structural analysis of an abnormal gene or gene product allows us to acquire information concerning the functioning of that gene in the lymphoma and its effect on the biologic behavior of the lymphoma cell. Sensitive molecular techniques are being developed in order to improve our ability to diagnose minimal disease, monitor the effect of therapy, and predict recurrences. Techniques designed to make better use of routine pathologic materials, particularly fixed paraffin embedded tissues, are being developed. Non-radioactive approaches are being explored so that molecular diagnostics may be performed in routine clinical laboratories as well as in academic centers.